


I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Allie & Tasha, Allie and Kurt's daughter, F/F, Jane & Patterson, Mentions of jeller and sarah/reade, There's also kurt. Reade. Sarah. Nas. But they barely talk...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: Jane and Weller's wedding but focused of what happens between Patterson and Tasha.





	I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

**Author's Note:**

> The "slow romantic song" is Running home to you by Grant Gustin. (Because I'm weak for that song.)

_Knock knock knock_

Patterson hears Jane's voice come from inside of the room. "Come in."

She opens the door and finds the bride sitting in a chair while Nas (who smiles at her when she enters) does her hair, her back towards the door. She can see her in the mirror in front of her, though. "Hey, you look gorgeous." Even if she's sitting she can see the dress fits perfectly.

Jane turns around and smiles at her. "Patterson! You're here."

"Wouldn't miss it. My boss doesn't get married every day." She jokes.

Jane laughs, shaking her head. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Jane? It'd be very thankful if you stopped moving."

"Right. Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm almost done." A few minutes later, she finishes. "That's it. You can move all you want now. I'm gonna go see how the Sarah and the guys are going."

When Jane and Patterson are alone, the blonde sits next to her. "So... how are you feeling?"

Jane grins. "Great. This... it's the way I want it. Everything is right. And I think we are prepared. I'm happy."

Patterson smiles at her. "That's good."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" asks the blonde, confused.

"Have you thought about what we talked? About her?"

"I... nope. No, nothing there."

"Come on, Patterson. You've been practically dating for about a year."

"It's not... we're just friends. It's never been more."

Jane looks at her with an expression that says 'come on, no one would believe that'. "If you say so..."

"I do." She says unconvinced.

"Okay. Do you want it to be more though?" Jane keeps trying.

"Jane... can we talk about something different?"

She let's it go. She knows pressuring the woman isn't good and won't help, so she let's it go. They talk a bit more about details of the wedding and about the honeymoon. Until Patterson realises she still has to get ready.

"I should... go get dressed."

"Of course. Allie and Tasha are in the third room at the right doing that, your dress is there too."

Patterson leaves and moves to the room Jane mentioned. When she's close she notices the door's open. As she approaches, she starts to hear Allie and Tasha talking.

"Allie..." Tasha sounds tired... or annoyed.

"I'm just saying you just have to say it. 'I love you. I've been in love with you for so long and I can't imagine my life without you.' It's simple. Just say the truth."

"I'm not gonna do that."

"Why? What are you so afraid of?"

"Oh I don't know. Rejection? Losing one of my best friends? Just because I can't control my feelings?"

"God, you're so dramatic... Now let me help with that make up. I bet I can get you a kiss tonight."

She knows she shouldn't be listening. Is she... spying on her friends? Damn it... This is bad. And hearing that apparently Tasha is in love with someone doesn't help... she called him her best friend. It has to be Reade. Yeah, doesn't help either.

It sounds like they changed the topic, so after a minute or two, Patterson knocks.

When she gets in, Tasha's face lights up, and she's pretty sure her own did too. "Hi."

"Hello Patterson." Says Allie, smirking.

The blonde ignores her, mesmerised by Tasha, who hasn't stopped looking at her and smiling either. "You look amazing." She somehow manages to say.

Tasha blushes as Allie gets closer to her ear. She whispers something that Patterson can't hear but that makes Tasha glare at her. "Shut up."

Getting out of her trance, Patterson explains "So, Jane told me my dress is here?"

"Yeah, it's right there." Tasha tells her, pointing at a chair at the side.

She takes it and gets into the room's bathroom to get changed.

While she's in there she can hear the girls talking in a hushed tone. She can't understand what they are saying. Except when she's done, she hears Tasha say "Allison". Allie takes some seconds to answer. She can imagine her looking at Tasha with her eyebrows raised. "Natasha."

She gets out before Tasha can react. And she seems to forget when she sees Patterson.

"Wow."

\----------------------------------------------------

The wedding goes well. It goes exactly as planned with no complication except Taylor starting to cry during the ceremony and Allie having to get her out of the chapel.

Sarah cries.

Tasha and Patterson find themselves staring at the other when the other isn't looking way too many times.

\----------------------------------------------------

It's not until after Kurt and Jane have had their dance, that Sarah and Reade decide to talk. And judging by their smiles and the kiss they share, it goes well. They are back together.

Patterson and Tasha are sitting out of the dance floor when it happens. They can see them perfectly from where they are.

Patterson looks at Tasha and sees a longing look in her face, with a hint of a smile, maybe? "Are you okay?"

Tasha turns to her, confused. "Uh?"

"You know..." She tries to explain, using her head to point at them. Seeing that Tasha looks at her cluelessly she tries again. "Reade... and Sarah..."

Tasha just frowns more "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Um... well... knowing the person you love is in love with someone else.. isn't easy." She says, looking at the floor. 

Her tone makes Tasha wonder if she's talking from experience. She still doesn't understand what Patte-- oh. OH. "I don't like Reade!"

It's Patterson's turn to be surprised. "You don't?"

Tasha chuckles. "No... why did you think I...?"

"Oh, well, ah... you two are so close and I... uh. I don't know..."

"Well we're just best friend. He's like a brother to me."

"Good... I mean. That's. Right."

They both look to the dance floor where their friends are happily dancing. Jane and Weller haven't separated since the ceremony started.

From the corner of her eyes, Tasha sees Allie. She seems to be trying to get her attention. Once she has it, she mouths "TELL HER", which Tasha rolls her eyes at, right before noticing Patterson is about to look at Allie's way.

Before she sees her, Tasha turns around abruptly, holding her hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

The blonde smiles, getting up to go to the dance floor. Tasha can't help but grin back. She misses the smirk in Allie's face.

They are dancing to a fast happy song with some other guests when the music suddenly stops. The DJ says "now a slow romantic one for the couples". Tasha looks towards him and sees Allie walking away from him. She frowns at her and raises an eyebrow. Allie replies with a wink. Tasha shakes head and rolls her eyes, a tiny smile growing on her lips as the first notes of the song start playing.

The sound of a piano playing a few chords. By the third, Tasha looks at Patterson, who chuckles nervously, biting her lip. Tasha smiles at her. The guy starts singing.

_Can't say how the days will unfold._

Tasha extends her hand towards Patterson.

_Can't change what the future may hold._

Patterson smiles and takes her hand.

_But I want you in it._

Tasha's smile grows as she moves the girl towards herself. 

_Every hour. Every minute._

Tasha makes her spin, which causes a little laughter from both of them.

And they start to sway. Tasha's hands on Patterson's hips and the blonde's on Tasha's shoulders, at a distance big enough to be able to look at each other without being too close.

_This world can race by far too fast._

_Hard to see while it's all flying past._

_But it's clear now._

They are looking deeply into each other's eyes. So deep that Patterson's breath catches and Tasha's smile slowly disappears as she gulps.

_When you're standing here now._

They are slowing down. Tasha looks briefly at Patterson's lips. She doesn't seem to notice though, too busy trying to slow down her heart.

_I am meant to be wherever you are, next to me._

Tasha looks away and shakes her head, getting herself to smile again. She looks back and pulls Patterson towards her, so that they are practically hugging, and starts to dance again.

_All I wanna do is come running home to you, come running home to you._

Yeah, this is better. Now that they can't look into the other's eyes, keeping calm is easier... kind of.

_And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home to you._

Patterson relaxes into Tasha's body. The sides of their heads leaning against each other.

_And I could see it right from the start_

It's better. Until Tasha starts singing along, right into Patterson's ear.

_"Right from the start."_

_"That you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark, oh."_

Patterson's heart starts pounding again.

_"You gave me no other choice but to love you."_

She stops singing once it reaches the chorus again, she thinks her voice will betray her.

_All I wanna do is come running home to you, come running home to you_

She closes her eyes and enjoys it.

_And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you._

Before Patterson can control her breathing and her heart, Tasha starts singing again.

_"Can't say how the days will unfold"_

_"Can't change what the future may hold."_

_"But I want you in it."_

_"Every hour."_

_"Every minute."_

When the song finishes they separate.

They look at each other for a few seconds. And right when Tasha opens her mouth, a new party song starts to play. She laughs. They both laugh. And go back to dancing with the group.

After some more songs and a few drinks, they go back to sit in the chairs out of the dance floor.

Patterson, tired, puts her head over Tasha's shoulder. She looks towards her friends. Jane and Weller have been in the middle of the party all night, how are they not exhausted? Reade and Sarah are... slow dancing? The song isn't even slow... Allie and Nas are talking outside because Taylor fell asleep and the music doesn't wake her up from there.

The sight of Allie makes her remember the conversation she heard Tasha and Allie have earlier before the ceremony. They talked about Tasha being in love with her best friend... but she said she doesn't like Reade...

"Then who is it?..." She says, thinking out loud.

The brunette turns her head towards her and asks "Who's what?"

Realising she had said it out loud, Patterson takes her head away from Tasha's shoulder and turns towards her in a fast move. Her eyes widen. "I... uh. Well." She gulps. "I... I overheard you and Allie earlier... when she told you to-to tell someone that you love them? I just assumed it was about Reade, but then you told me--uh sorry. This is none of my business. I shouldn't have asked, I didn't mean to actually. I shouldn't have listened. Sorry- I'm sorry." Patterson blurts it all out so fast that Tasha can only watch in surprise. When she's done, the girl's looking at her with an open mouth that turns into a little smirk. "You're not mad?"

Tasha smiles and shakes her head. "It's okay. You didn't mean to. And it's Allie's fault anyway."

Patterson nods and smiles, looking away still a bit embarrassed.

A few seconds later, she continues, "It's not about Reade."

"You don't have to tell me, it's ok--" the brunette puts her hand over Patterson's to cut her off.

"I want to." She breathes in. "I've been in love with... this person for so long... I just can't imagine." She closes her eyes, not being able to continue.

"It's okay, Tash, there's no nee--"

Tasha looks at her pleading "Please. Let me do this." When the blonde nods, she continues. "I can't imagine not waking up thinking about them, and not going to sleep thinking about them. Because it's the most amazing person I've ever met, the smartest, the bravest. And no matter what, I don't wanna live without them in my life, one way or another. Even if I'm never brave enough to tell them I love them."

Patterson looks away sad, there's a knot in her throat. She knew Tasha was in love with someone else, but hearing her say what she hoped was about her but isn't hurt too much. She wants to be happy for her though, so she tries. "I think Allie's right. You should say all that to that person."

"I just did." Tasha says the words in such a hushed tone that Patterson almost doesn't understand them. 

She turns around confused. "Wha--" before she can finish the question, Tasha leans into her and locks their lips into a short but sweet kiss.

Patterson's eyes flutter and she blinks a few times trying to understand what happened. How she went from heartbroken to being kissed by the woman that caused her heartbreak.

Tasha looks at her smiling at the woman's confusion but nervous to see her reaction. "Damn, Patterson, for someone so smart, it's taking you a while..."

Connecting all the dots, Patterson's confusion starts to clear and a huge grin appears on her face. Tasha smiles back but looks a little hesitant. "Please, say something?"

Instead she kisses her. A longer and even sweeter kiss. A little tear escapes Tasha's eye. The kiss gets cut off by their own uncontrollable smiles. "I love you too." Patterson whispers once they've separated, wiping the tear away.

They smile at each other again and lean into yet another kiss. And another. And another. And a bunch of them that turn into a big one happy kiss.

They separate at the sound of Allie cheering them. All their friends seem to be looking a them now. 

Jane talks first. "Finally!!"

Allie is next. "See, Tasha, I told you I'd get you a kiss." Tasha rolls her eyes at her.

Reade follows. "Well played, Zapata, get the girl!"

Kurt looks at them in shock.

Sarah and Nas just smile at them.

Patterson looks down shyly and Tasha shakes her head and decides to ignore them.

She turns towards Patterson, puts her hand under her chin and makes her look at her, before leaning in another time. This time into a slower deeper kiss.

None of them has been this happy in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I hear that song I imagine Tasha singing it to Patterson so... I couldn't resist.


End file.
